Previously, there is known a drive apparatus that includes a motor unit and a control device for controlling the motor unit.
For instance, the drive apparatus of JP5260198B2 (corresponding to US2011/0091337A1) includes an inverter accommodating housing, which is shaped into a generally box form and is formed as a portion of a motor housing. The inverter accommodating housing has a groove that extends all around an opening of the inverter accommodating housing in an opening side end surface of the inverter accommodating housing. A seal material is filled in the groove of the inverter accommodating housing, and a cover is placed over the groove. In this way, the drive apparatus can limit intrusion of, for example, water from an outside of the inverter accommodating housing and the cover into an inside of the inverter accommodating housing and the cover.
However, in the drive apparatus of JP5260198B2 (corresponding to US2011/0091337A1), the inverter accommodating housing has a relatively large wall thickness that includes a width of the groove, a width of an inner peripheral wall, which is located on a radially inner side of the groove, and a width of an outer peripheral wall, which is located on a radially outer side of the groove. Therefore, a size of this drive apparatus may possibly become large.
Furthermore, in the drive apparatus of JP5260198B2 (corresponding to US2011/0091337A1), the inner peripheral wall and the outer peripheral wall are provided at the radially inner side and the radially outer side, respectively, of the groove in the opening side end surface of the inverter accommodating housing. Therefore, the manufacturing steps at the time of forming the groove may possibly become complicated.